: The goal of this project is to integrate chemical structure information with a relational database management system (RDBMS), specifically with the ORACLE RDBMS. In particular, the project will develop a methodology for structure storage and substructure searching within the RDBMS, implement it and test it for efficiency. In addition, the project will provide specifications for a fully integrated, RDBMS-based chemical structure information system.